


The Letters

by LoserEddie



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Missing Persons, oh my fuckin god he fuckin dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserEddie/pseuds/LoserEddie
Summary: Jesus Christ, you dork, when I said "I don't mind the wait", I didn't mean you could just not respond for a whole week.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________I wrote this in thirty minutes so just take it as it is. It's left kinda ambiguous but I think we all know what's going on.
Relationships: Ferris Bueller/Sloane Peterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Letters

_**Dear Ferris,** _

Hi. It's Cameron. You know how in middle school we got in that fight, and you wouldn't leave me alone until I forgave you? I can't believe I'm saying it, but I have to follow in your footsteps. Blech, I don't even like writing it out. Still, sorry for, like, everything I did. I shouldn't have freaked out at you. You were just trying to help, even if your tactics aren't always the best. I get that you were just doing what your dumb brain said would help.

It's been a few days. I haven't really had anyone to hang out with. I would've talked to Sloane, but she's _your_ girlfriend, not mine. That'd be awkward. How is she? How are you? You don't have to answer, I just wanted to be polite. My dad says fuck you, my mom wasn't here for an interview. Haha. Get it? You're better at comedy than I am. Feel free to respond whenever you feel like forgiving me, I don't mind the wait. I'd make this longer if I didn't have homework. Sorry.

_Bye,_  
_Cameron_

* * *

**_To Ferris,_ **

Jesus Christ, you dork, when I said "I don't mind the wait", I didn't mean you could just not respond for a whole week. Can you answer my calls for once? God. You used to call me at midnight and yet you can't even leave a voicemail. Bet you're gonna come up to me at school tomorrow (today if you read this in the morning) and say something like "Well, Frye guy, you shoulda' been more _clear!_ I can't figure these things out through a _letter!"_ Not funny. And you better show up to school tomorrow too. A week without going? That's your longest running score yet! What, did you tell your parents you got cancer or something? Wouldn't be surprised.

Sitting alone at lunch makes me look like a loser, I'll have you know. You've put me through tons of humiliation, but this is next level. I heard a few kids snickering at the table behind me. Think we should bust their heads in? Just kidding. Don't get any ideas. I can barely handle traveling around Chicago for a day, let alone fighting someone. Like you tell me all the time, I'm too weak-willed for excitement like that. Yeah, well, I think you're too _~~strong-willed. High-willed?~~_ cocky. If I hear or read a dick joke I'm losing it. 

Anyway, gotta run, I have hockey practice. I told you my next big game is next Saturday, right? Be there or be square. I know you say that a lot. Almost too much.

_Bye,  
Cameron  
_

* * *

_**From Cameron,** _

Where the hell are you? A week, yeah, I get it, you're a good liar. Two? Bit weird. But a whole fucking month? I swear your parents are brainwashed or some shit. Where even are they? Don't tell me you moved without saying anything. I know you wouldn't. That's an entire other level of bullshit.

Not even Sloane knows what's going on. I talked to her today, she's as clueless as I am. Not cool, Fer. At least I have someone to hang out with. Everyone's asking where you are. They probably just want a favor from you. Shocking.

Oh, and by the way, in case you're curious, I won the hockey game. We're going to Nationals. Do you even care at this point? Whatever. I'm giving you one last chance to stop with the damn joke before it gets fucking serious. At least respond, for Christs sake. To steal one of your commonly used lines, our friendship is at stake here.

_Bye._

* * *

_**Ferris Bueller,** _

Two months. Honestly, fuck you. Could've told us you were moving, dickbag. You got me all worried for no god damn reason, and you basically left your girlfriend in the dust. I thought your parents would have at least called. Guess all the Buellers are just assholes, huh? Don't give a shit about other people! Bet you were building up to this since day one. Leave when I needed you the most. Whatever, Ferris. What-fucking-ever. See if I care.

_Sincerely, your ex-best friend,  
Cameron Frye  
_

* * *

There's a missing person's report. Why the fuck was it all four of you. What the fuck is going on Bueller. Can you just give the damn act up because now the _authorities_ are involved. This is the biggest scam of your career, and unless you come clean now, you're fucked. What did you do that made you pull this sort of thing? Can you at least just drop by and explain this shit? It can be in the middle of the night, I don't care, just show that me you're at least alive. Thanks for getting me worked up over nothing. Bastard.

I'm helping with the search so I can bust your ass myself when I find out you're hiding somewhere. Where'd you head to? California? You always talked about wanting to head there after high school. Guess you're taking an early trip. Fuck you.


End file.
